


奢望

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 很短五百字左右





	奢望

**Author's Note:**

> 很短  
> 五百字左右

“哥”  
“怎么了在玹”  
“你现在可以和我做吗”  
金道英顺从地跟着郑在玹走进他的房间，随手从柜子里拿出一管润滑看着郑在玹“哥自己来吧。”金道英只好乖乖的扩张自己，并时不时看看他的眼色。“可以了。”他默默地自己趴好在床上等着对方进入，却看见郑在玹迟迟没有动作，只是在一旁思考着什么。“泰容哥怎么样了。”“好了一点。”郑在玹欺身压上，狠狠地进入金道英的身体。虽然已经做了扩张，但异物的入侵感还是让金道英倒吸一口凉气。“哥扩张没做好吗。”“没...没关系的，你继续...嗯...”郑在玹皱着眉头慢慢加快速度，金道英有点喘不上气。“在玹...嗯...你可不可以抱抱我...呼...”郑在玹一个多余的动作也没有，只是专注于身下。“那...你拉拉我的手...可不可以...呜...”见身上人还是没有行动，金道英自嘲地抿了抿嘴。他不再说话，只有呻吟不断从嘴里发出，忍受着郑在玹猛烈地撞击。“...嗯啊！”“哥你弄到我身上了。”“抱...抱歉...”金道英从情欲中逃出时，郑在玹也射进他体内。“你可以自己去清理吗。”金道英扶着床点了点头慢慢起身，一步一步地挪向洗手间，“让泰容哥好好休息，不要总是生病了。”说完便离开他的房间。  
我爱你。  
所以想让你牵我的手，  
想让你抱我，想让你吻我。  
但这一切都是奢望。


End file.
